


blooming days~

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [19]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Angst, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sugar Daddy, sehun is a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun needs money to pay his tuition fees, so he finds a sugar daddy by accident in the form of a too rich and dashing man that he meets at the hotel he works the nights. The only problem is that things aren't this simple and one is bound to fall for the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> song recom: [ EXO-CBX~blooming day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib674A1yMtg)
> 
> enjoy:)

Byun Baekhyun would consider himself an adequately-moderately normal 20-something year old, from the sole and only point of view that all the people (3 in number) that he deigns to consider his friends or best friends (it mostly depends on the day and mood) are way worse off than him. Except for one of them, but that is negligible quantity, so that leaves him as the most reputable of the bunch; and utterly and totally gay, as he has stated numerous times, during numerous drunken episodes, but never sober. That would be too much truth to handle himself, and usually, whatever you do not admit during daylight but do during nightlight, it’s not that much of a truth that you should take regard of.

So, Baekhyun, more often than not, does not like to admit anything that makes him remotely anxious or uncomfortable. Not even when that certain ‘something’ hits him in the face in the middle of a street in the middle of New York City at 5'o'clock sharp.

“That was 35.50 and I’ve told you that on the phone…there was no need to punch me in the damn face.” he mumbles, walking over to a shop window to look at himself.

Other than the 35.50 that he will presumably not get back, he is still left with the food and most of its face in its natural shape and form.

“Damn…” he says, stepping towards his fallen scooter with chicken wings on the sides. “At least I can eat…” he says, glancing around.

“And give me my food back, you idiot.” the guy says, taking the paper bag from his hands.

“Great! Thank you, really! You are totally not a jerk! You jerk.” Baekhyun yells, placing the helmet with yellow chicken wings on his head.

The thing about his job (his second one) is that nobody has wanted it. So, when he went to the interview, there were no questions, only one actually, and that if he has a driver’s license and if he doesn’t mind some color. So that makes two (but from what he has noticed, the closest thing he has for a boss isn’t too bright with numbers).

Being the desperate 20 something old he was, his happiness level was through the roof to score such a chance.

“Chance my ass…” he whispers as he steps on the scooter with a little too much force because one of the wings falls down. “Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.” he yells, bending down to take it.

The scooter bends down too, dangerously close to the earth so Baekhyun falls down, on a pointy yellow plastic wing.

“Daaamn!” he yells, jumping to his feet as the wing digs right into his right ass cheek.

But as he would usually say, everything could be even worse than it already is; or as each and every time, it’s only him attempting not to voice anything out loud. That would mean after all that his job sucks sweaty, hairy balls or that in general, his life sucks.

So he only shoves the wing into his backpack and starts the scooter not before he glances one more time at the jerk who walks inside the glass building where people don’t seem to think that he is a jerk. But Baekhyun does consider him the biggest one he has met in a while.

In all honesty, he does have a predilection towards the 'raunchier’ type, especially after a couple of shots of plain vodka, when they seem to be the only guys that he is drawn to. But not when he has to pay almost 40 bucks from his own pocket, when he doesn’t even have 40 bucks to begin with.

And that brings us to his first job, less bright and colorful job, that doesn’t usually involve being punched in the face by a customer. But which does involve talking to rich customers that can sue you. Which is way worse than getting punched in the face.

Unless you have an insurance for that face. But Baekhyun doesn’t, because he doesn’t even have insurance for his house.

“You have blood…on your chin. And cheeks…just face. In general.”

“Great.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“A freaking rich prick punched me in the face. And it wasn’t even hard punch, Jongdae.”

“Of course. Because you wanted a hard punch.” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes.

“At least I could now say that a real man punched me. Not a prick.” he sighs, walking behind the desk.

“Wash your face. You’ll scare our actual rich pricks.” the other says pushing him with both hands.

“Fine, fine.”

This is Jongdae, one of Baekhyun’s 3 friends (best friends) who are way worse than him. It wouldn’t seem so at this point, when Jongdae has the same exact job as him, but since he has an additional person to take care of except for himself, in Baekhyun’s mental notebook, there is no denying. Having a 5 year old from not even a marriage represents a true big rock tied to one’s leg. Usually, Jongdae doesn’t see it this way, only as a small and too excitable one meter in height half human that usually “makes my life brighter”.

“I’m clean.” he smiles, sitting down.

“Then I can leave.” Jongdae says. “Jongin has a school ballet show and you know how he is with stuff like that.”

Which actually Baekhyun doesn’t really know in fact, since he has never paid much attention to anything related to the other’s kid.

“He’s actually pretty good, you know. For a 5 year old.”

“Yeah…I guess…” Baekhyun yawns, only thinking that in the morning he actually has to be rather awake for classes.

“Good luck. Are you sure you are fine?”

“Sure sure.” Baekhyun smiles, waving him goodbye with a strange kind of joy.

The only times he actually works at the hotel is during the night shift and in his first day, 3 years ago, this is when he met Jongdae who looked just the same and talked just about all the same things. Only that back then Baekhyun didn’t have two jobs and some University for Music Education to attend during the morning. Back then, he still had 1 friend he could consider every time as his (mostly) best friend.

One of the true perks of a night shift at a hotel is that in general there are not that many customers, but Baekhyun has never been the one to complain about that. So, in general as in 98.9% of the time, he sleeps and snores, woken up from half an hour by his alarm clock. Usually, for nothing.

This exact day, passing past 10:30 pm, when his eyelids already feel like super glueing themselves shut, he falls asleep without checking any of his alarms.

So, instead of being woken up by his own phone, this exact same thing is done by an actual person.

“Excuse me. Are you actually asleep?”

“Wha-what? Of course not!!” Baekhyun yells, jumping from his seat right on his feet, hitting his hand on the desk. “Why would you think that?” he asks, rubbing the hurt limb underneath the counter.

“You were drooling. And whimpering.” the man says with a smile and Baekhyun, in the rush of cleaning off his shame, he slaps himself over the face.

“Damn it…”

“I’d like a room…” the man says, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure…room…” Baekhyun mumbles, still feeling his mind just as foggy as 30 seconds ago.

Another problem might only be the slight twitch in his pants or the fact that ‘THE HOTTEST DUDE I HAVE SEEN IN MONTHS IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AT 12 AT NIGHT IN THE LOBBY OF A HOTEL’ end of the mental note, which was mainly shouted in his head.

As it was said before, Baekhyun only allows himself to admit important things late at night (and more importantly when he’s drowsy with sleep or alcohol).

“Room…we have room 13 free. Extremely free.” he says, shifting from one foot to another as the man keeps looking at him and Baekhyun’s twitching is growing more intense.

“Room 13 if you want.” he coughs, pressing some keys on the keyboard until the computer finally starts.

“And what if I don’t want it?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow, just when Baekhyun thought that he might end up still having the job from all of this.

“There’s also…room 12 and 21 and…45 available, sir.” he says, not daring to look up at the stranger.

“Look what I’m proposing. I’m taking room 13 if you come with me to help me get settled in.” the man says, placing a couple of bills on the counter.

“I haven’t-”

“I think this is more than enough for a night, don’t you think?” the man asks as Baekhyun eventually peaks at the money.

Four 500 bills, placed one on top of each other.

“So…will you help me?” he asks as Baekhyun keeps staring down at the money.

In general, his nightshift at the hotel consists of him sleeping and from time to time booking in an equally sleepy dude or family with a couple of already sleeping children; not receiving too high of tips.

“Sure sure…” he says, taking the card from underneath the desk. “This is your card and…“ he says, glancing around.

"Won’t you take the money…leaving them like that even in a hotel…” the man smiles, tapping his fingers on the counter.

“Yes…sure sure.” he whispers, crumpling them in his fist. “If you have any luggage I can…”

“There’s no luggage, Baekhyun.” the man says, beginning to walk in front of him.

“How did you…”

“It’s on the name tag.” the man laughs and Baekhyun is positive that there might be some other organs too that are twitching inside his body. One of them being his heart.

“Is this the room?” the man asks, stopping right in front of a dark wooden door with the numbers written in hold ink.

“Yes…this is it. You just use the card and…” he says, dropping it on the floor.

“Careful.” the man says, picking it up for him. “Here.” he hands him a different card, a thinner one, black and white and golden letters. “If you need anything, anytime...”

“Oh. Thanks…Mr. Park.” Baekhyun says, glancing at the piece of cardboard in his hands.

“Anytime, Baekhyun. Anytime.” the man smiles and opens the door for the room.

“Uhm…”

“I’ll see you around.” the man says and closes the door after him.

It would be an underestimation if we didn’t say that Baekhyun isn’t still flabbergasted standing in the middle of the hallway with the crumpled bills in his hand. Because not everyday he sees a hot and rich dude that pays attention to him, while another one just so casually punches him in the face. But this isn’t the whole point. The whole point is that he has 1300 more in money than this morning and the chicken incident doesn’t even matter anymore. Not even the fact that he is late with his tuition fees or that his water pipe was repaired with too much duct tape.

After all, it will all matter, but in the morning, chugging down his third cup of instant coffee while his music composition teacher would keep on talking and talking. But another thing is that Baekhyun keeps on staring at the door in front of him, respectively at the two golden numbers and thinking that maybe some luck has finally punched him in the face.

“I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot. Keep on walking, keep walking…” he whispers, taking one step back followed by another and another.

The rest of the night goes on as uneventfully as it can possibly go, considering that he slept like a lodge.

“Why doesn’t this surprise me?”

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Baekhyun yells, sitting up.

“Jongin’s ballet show went really well if you want to know. And you are late for classes.” Jongdae says, leaning on the desk.

“Oh. Sure. Sure…” Baekhyun mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s with you?”

“What’s with me?”

“Well…what’s with you and this expression?”

“There’s no expression.” Baekhyun quickly says, throwing all of his things in the black backpack behind the chair.

“You look guilty. Why do you look guilty?”

“I’m not guilty. Why would I be guilty? I slept the entire night.” Baekhyun says, putting the backpack on one shoulder.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. I would like to check out.” the man says, placing the card on the desk.

“Goo-good morning. Jongdae will check you out. I-I need to-I’m kind of late…” Baekhyun mumbles, taking a couple of steps back until he bumps into the wall behind him.

The man laughs, glancing at Jongdae and then back at Baekhyun. “Well, then I hope that I’ll see you around.”

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae whispers as Baekhyun waves both of them good bye and sprints out of the lobby.

“Damn…that was close…” he says, stopping right outside the hotel. “But…I mean. I really didn’t do anything wrong.”

So Baekhyun stands up tall, checking in his pockets for the bills. Still safely tucked in there. And then, suddenly, he hears a bike honk and what is more than probably an extremely loud and sharp curse. In a fraction of a second he is down on the asphalt with a hot pink bicycle and more than probably a kid right on top of him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” he hears a woman’s voice say, but all that he mostly hears or feels are his suddenly unhappy bowels.

And this even be one of those moments when the person finds his true love, but he doesn’t. He just finds out that he might have something broken and nothing more than that; just some more shame and self-doom.

“I-I don’t have an insurance…” he mumbles, opening his eyes just as the kid is taken off of him by the surprisingly young and blonde of what he supposes is the mother.

But just to make everything way worse, the kid starts crying and a couple of people gather around them, looking at him as if he was at fault and not a 7 year old on a stupidly glittery pink bike.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my first day as a nanny. I’m Lisa…come on, please don’t cry. It was only an accident.” the woman says, crouching down next to the child.

“Baekhyun?” he hears another voice and this time, he wishes…well, he doesn’t even know what he wishes. “Baekhyun? Are you alright?”

“Uhmm…me?”

“Yes, you.” the man laughs, looking down at him from his crouching position.

“A little bit…run over.” he coughs, wondering if he just left his flirting humor at home.

“I can tell…come on, let me lift you up.” he says, grabbing Baekhyun by his underarms and so easily putting him back on his two feet.

“So I have nothing broken. Yay…” Baekhyun laughs a little too loud because he suddenly stop, seeing all those people and woman stare back at him.

“Good. I’m glad.” the man says, smiling at him. “I’ll drive you wherever you want.”

“Le Picasso. It’s a restaurant. One of my friends works over there.” he says, thinking for the first time that day about the food (or whatever food his friend Kyungsoo could him without anyone noticing-or whatever food he can steal).

“Heard about it. It’s rather fancy, wouldn’t you say?” the man asks, helping Baekhyun walk towards a car that would usually only serve him as a mirror for his usual punched faced.

“Nice car.” Baekhyun laughs as the money seem to weight a little bit heavier in his pocket.

“It’s nothing.” he says, opening the door for him. “So you said Le Picasso. Then I might eat my breakfast there. With you, if you don’t mind or…maybe you are busy?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m so sorry. Again. Stephanie is sorry that she hit you with her bike.” Lisa says with a small smile on her face, standing right behind Baekhyun who has almost forgotten about everything; almost.

“I’m sorry.” the girl says.

“It’s alright.” Baekhyun smiles. “I’m good. Really good.” he says as the other opens the door for him to enter the car.

“So that is your job?”

“My night time job. Because I also have a day time one. And that’s why-” he mumbles, searching through his backpack-“I have a plastic chicken wing in my bag.”

“So two jobs-”

“And I’m also going to uni. I mean…that’s why I have two jobs in the first place, to pay for the tuition fees.” Baekhyun says, looking out of the window as his fingers touch the leather cushions.

“Haven’t you thought about having some…easier jobs?” the man asks, glancing at him.

“Oh…not really. I mean-at the hotel I mainly sleep and then I get some free noodles from the Chinese restaurant I’m working at. The place looks kind of weird and the chef is actually Korean, but the food is good. Like really good.” Baekhyun says and the man bursts out in laughter. “And the chef is old and knows how to fix stuff with duct tape. A lot of duct tape.”

“Are you laughing at…me?” he asks after he finally realizes that the other is laughing over his monologue.

“No.”

“You keep on laughing.” Baekhyun says.

“I’m so sorry.” he says, stopping at a red light. “I’m so sorry but you are too cute talking and gesticulating at the same time.”

“Cute?” Baekhyun asks, feeling his cheeks turn an embarrassingly bright pink color.

“I’m so sorry…” the man keeps on laughing as the red light turns green and the car starts.

Baekhyun glances out of the window, as his cheeks slowly but surely turn back to a more manageable color; his heart beat does the same, after the dangerous leap it has just experienced at the words.

“Are you mad at me?” the man asks, looking at him.

“No. Of course not. I’m not mad…” Baekhyun says with a smile.

Usually, everything that he doesn’t like to admit out loud during daylight happen at night time. Not the reverse.

“Of course. And if that little pout is something to go-”

“There’s no pout, alright. And I’m not…cute.” Baekhyun mumbles just as the car stops in front of the restaurant.

“I’m sorry. You are definitely not cute.” the man says, opening the door.

Baekhyun keeps staring down at his hands, on the brinks of laughing and smiling, but through the art of biting his lips, he only manages to make them bleed out; of course, one would expect the gesture to at least be somewhat sexy but in his reality, it is only pain inducing.

“Now you are definitely not cute.” he says, opening the door for him.

“Would you just stop it?! This is not how two mature men talk. This is not-” Baekhyun tries to say but in an instant, the other leans dangerously close to his face, his lips hovering over his bitten ones and then, as Baekhyun closes his eyes and slightly opens his mouth, the man leaves a soft kiss at the corner of his lips; one that lasts only for a couple of seconds but one that surely Baekhyun’s mind keeps replaying the replay button for.

“More for later…” he says, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. “Coming?”

“Co-coming.” Baekhyun says, striding to catch him. “So. I just need to go in the kitchen and say hi to my friend and then I’m coming back. Okay?”

“Okay…” the man laughs, sitting down. “I’m ordering for you too.”

“That’s…”

“I’m also paying for everything, so stay calm.” he laughs once again. “Gooo.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I’m just…” Baekhyun mumbles, running the fastest (almost, except for that time when those dogs were chasing him in 5th grade; that was the fastest) in his life. “You won’t even believe what has just happened, Kyungsoo. My life is changed. No. I have 1300 more bucks in my pocket than I had…12 hours ago. And 12 hours ago I actually needed to pay 40 bucks from my pocket for a jerk’s order.” he says without breathing.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed in here?!” Kyungsoo says as he’s chopping some onion without even looking at the other who’s heavily breathing still holding a plastic chicken wing.

“This is major case or whatever…so, outside, at a table there’s the hottest dude I’ve seen in my life waiting for me to eat brunch or whatever fancy shit with me…me!” Baekhyun says, bursting out into laughter.

Kyungsoo only looks up for two seconds, raises an eyebrow and gets right back at chopping the onion. If you couldn’t guess, this is Baekhyun ‘more well-off’ friend, with a stable job and desert Mojave love life.

“Say something!!”

“What’s his name?”

“Park something something…Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Fancy huh?”

“It’s just a name…” Kyungsoo says, throwing the onion in a skillet. “Let me get this straight. Outside of here, at a table, there’s a rich dude waiting for you to eat brunch with the sorry ass that you are? And he gave you 1300 just like that?!” he asks as he stirs through the onion.

“Exactly.”

“He might be a pimp. Or a drug dealer. Or some other type of dealer. Or a sugar daddy. Or a freak. Just stay away from him and you should be fine.” Kyungsoo says, throwing some bell peppers into the skillet as the onions are fizzling away.

“He’s not…you are only paranoid.” Baekhyun smiles, touching the corner of his mouth.

“I’m realistic. I wouldn’t give you 1300 out of nowhere.” Kyungsoo says, adding some mushrooms and lotus root.

“You don’t have 1300.”

“If I had…I wouldn’t.”

“Yes, you would. I’m a little sexy beast.” Baekhyun smirks, placing one hand on his hip.

“No, I wouldn’t. As much as you’d like to believe, not everybody wants to fuck you. Or give you money. I don’t.”

“You don’t want to fuck anything.”

“Just get out of my kitchen!” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“I’d let you…”

“What?!” Kyungsoo asks, throwing the vegetables on a plate and then some soy sauce onto them.

“You know…I’d let you-” he looks around and then whispers-“fuck me if I were desperate enough.”

“Just…get out of my kitchen.” Kyungsoo says, pushing Baekhyun with his foot until he almost trips and falls.

“How do people pay 100 bucks for those vegetables I still cannot understand!”

“Get your ass out of here!”

“I love you.” he smiles, walking outside. “Okay. You can do this brunch. Breakfast thing. You are a sexy little beast and he said himself that you are cute. Cute and sexy. Lethal combo.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recom: [ Tove Styrke- Ego ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXWGqEzORRU)
> 
> enjoy:)

Sometimes, you crave chicken wings (unless you have indigestion and they simply look like the next terminator), but more than sometimes, you do not crave a plastic one in your hand; especially when you are at what you tend to (positively) believe is a fancy restaurant with a _HOT_ dude, sitting just right across the table from you.

But Baekhyun, somehow, doesn’t seem to notice its yellow glory because he so proudly places it on the table, next to the plate with something that resembles a sandwich. But do not be fooled, because it is not one, or at least not a normal one.

“Nice accessory.”

“What accessory?” Baekhyun asks and then, when he looks down, he notices the wing that almost ruined his _perfect ass_. “That?!” he laughs, throwing it on the floor.

“Sir, you are not allowed to throw garbage in the restaurant. There are trash cans right outside. Or you could give it to me.” a waiter (that looks like a bad replica of a 18th century steward) says and Baekhyun sinks a little deeper into his seat.

Or is it his pride making its disappearance once again?

“I’m sorry…”

“You are adorable.” Park Chanyeol says, leaning his head on his hands.

“I am-I have just embarrassed you in-”

“You have not, so start eating. I think you’ll like it.” the man smiles, just as Baekhyun attempts to berry his shame right underneath him; or wherever that chicken wing might be right now.

“How have I not embarrassed you?”

“Because I don’t care about this stuff.” he says, looking at him. “Stop worrying.”

“I can’t. There was one time when-let me tell you, it wasn’t even my cat, but Kyungsoo’s.” Baekhyun says with a mouthful.

“Who’s Kyungsoo?”

“My best friend and the guy working here. But his cat got sick. And I couldn’t even sleep until we got Bobsy to the hospital to have him checked. It proved it was only a cold and Kyungsoo actually told me that it was nothing to worry about but…”

The man laughs, looking at Baekhyun from across the table and then, he moves his arm until his hand rests on top of the other’s hand. “I think it is sweet.”

“It wasn’t. It was stupid and-” Baekhyun suddenly stops, slapping himself over the forehead. “I’m talking too much, am I not?”

“Not-”

“Just say that I am.”

“A little bit. But I don’t-”

“I’m so sorry. This is what I do when I’m nervous. And of course that I’m nervous.” Baekhyun laughs, hiding his almost neon pink cheek behind his hands.

“Why would you be nervous?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Baekhyun asks, feeling in this exact same moment, maybe only 10 seconds too early, like punching a hole in the floor to jump into it; it is too early though, because the literal worse had yet to come. Just only 10 seconds more.

“Well…maybe it isn’t that obvious to me, then. So…tell me. Why are you so nervous right now?” the man asks as he tries to (poorly) mask a smirk.

“I-I-” Baekhyun mumbles. “Because…have you looked at yourself in the mirror today?”

“Yes…” the other’s grin grows wider.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “You are handsome and extremely hot and I’m at brunch or breakfast or whatever with you…and usually guys like you don’t look at guys like me. Never. Maybe only when I’m drunk.”

“Maybe you are then.” the man laughs. “Stop worrying.” he says, squeezing his hand.

“Okay…” Baekhyun sighs as he blows some hair from his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” the man says as a phone starts ringing. “I have to take this.”

So, as Baekhyun sees himself standing all alone at the table (with a very important chicken wing missing), he starts looking around for the same chicken wing we’ve been talking about for the past 5 minutes.

“Where the heck is the damn wing?!” he mumbles.

But Baekhyun doesn’t give up so easily, so he stands up and walks up to the waiter (steward) who stole it from him.

“Give it back to me.” he says, making the man suddenly turn around and yelp in surprise.

“Excuse me sir?”

“Give me the wing back.”

“I threw it in-”

“You’ll pick it from the trash and give it back to me. I need that damn wing to keep my damn job. So you’ll get my wing back.”

“I’m so sorry, sir. But you threw it on the floor like-”

“I placed it on the floor because it looked stupid on your stupid table. Please…I need that wing.” Baekhyun smiles, batting his eyelashes at the waiter as he looks back from time to time at Park Chanyeol who hasn’t noticed his disappearance just yet.

“Please…just tell me where the trash can is…“

"The one in the kitchen. Where you are not allowed, sir. I’ll get the wing back for you only because you’ve asked nicely.” the waiter sighs, walking past Baekhyun without a second glance.

“Baekhyun…”

“What?!” he jumps in surprise at his name.

“What are you doing over here?”

“Me?!”

“Yes…you.” Park Chanyeol laughs, touching his elbow.

Baekhyun finally turns around, being now face to face with the other.

“Something came up…at work.” the man says, looking down at his face. “And I need to go…”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“No…it’s fine. I should’ve been at school now anyways…which doesn’t matter because-” but the other suddenly places two fingers over his lips for a couple of seconds, before they slowly trail off, down on his bottom lip and chin.

“Give me your phone number.” he says as his hand falls down next to his body.

“Sure sure…” Baekhyun mumbles, searching through his pockets.

“Here.” Park Chanyeol says, handing him his own phone.

“Uhm…soo…” Baekhyun whispers, chewing the insides of his cheeks.

“I’ll call you.” the man says, taking the phone back. “I almost forgot.” he smiles, placing some more dollar bills in his closed fist. “For the meal…”

Baekhyun opens the fist and even he realizes that it is far too much for a breakfast (be it at a fancy restaurant).

“But…”

“It’s okay.” Park Chanyeol smiles, looking at Baekhyun for a second before he leans in and slowly leaves a soft kiss on the other’s lips. “Don’t forget me.” he laughs and turns around to leave.

“I found the…wing.” the waiter says, stopping right behind him, waving the extravagant piece of technology through the air.

“Great…I’d like…you know…just tell me how much I have to pay-damn it!” Baekhyun suddenly slaps himself over the forehead. “Sehun’s birthday…”

“I’ll-”

“Is 100 enough?!” Baekhyun asks.

“It is more than-”

“Perfect. The rest is your tip or whatever. Thanks for the wing.”

“You’re welcome?”

“Kyungsoo. Damn it, Kyungsoo.” he mumbles, running once again towards the kitchen.

“Sir…sir-you are not allowed…in there.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says, slapping his hands over the table.

“Damn it!” Kyungsoo yells, dropping the knife on the floor and suddenly, he bursts out into coughing as he kneels down on the floor; his fingers tighten around the blade and a couple of tears are gathering around his eyes.

“What…the fuck…are you still doing in here?”

“I need a piece of cake. Literally. It’s Sehun’s birthday and I totally forgot about it.” Baekhyun says.

He grabs Kyungsoo’s arm to drag him up, as the latter still lightly coughs; his chest is heavily rising and falling, but the coughing has yet to fully cease.

“And what am I?” Kyungsoo asks, wiping away the tears around his eyes.

“My best friend?” Baekhyum grins.

Kyungsoo sighs (as any other sane person) and shakes his head.

“In the back there’s a fridge. A slice of red vel-”

“You’re the best!” Baekhyun shouts, dragging him in a tight hug from which the other (poorly) tries to extract himself. “He kissed me and asked for my number.” he whispers into his ear.

“Be careful.” Kyungsoo whispers back.

“As always.”

Baekhyun runs once again (far too many times in less than 24hrs one would say) towards the fridge as Kyungsoo watches him. He bursts into coughing once again as he leans on the counter and rubs the back of his hand over his mouth.

“You should really give up on those cigarettes.” Baekhyun says with the slice of cake on a platter. “I’m lucky his club is close.”

“This is the last time I’m doing it, alright?”

“I’m coming over tonight so cook something nice, okay?”

“Do you even hear me sometimes?”

“Of course I do. But you don’t hear me either, so we are square as your-”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo laughs, grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his neck to pinch the skin.

 

~

 

“I think I found love and the fountain of money.” Baekhyun says, leaning heavier and heavier on the other’s person side.

“This cake is actually good.” the guy says, shoving a spoonful of red velvet into his mouth.

“Of course, Sehunnie…the best for my birthday boyyy.” Baekhyun coos, nuzzling at his jaw as his face scrunches in a smile.

And this is his third and last friend, one that he has managed to find through a fortunately happy sexual enlightening period (which only truly means that Baekhyun got drunk way too much and went to the worst of places). Until he literally walked by accident into this same club he’s sitting on a couch in and even more literally bumped into a Sehun that was only wearing a flimsy pair of red boxers. Which, of course, made that same drunk Baekhyun burst out in laughter and the ending can be easily guessed. Or really, not that much, but it doesn’t matter anyways.

“Shut up. You stole it from Kyungsoo.” Sehun says.

“Actually…” Baekhyun sits uptight, looking straight at the other’s face, “he gave it to me.”

Sehun bursts out in laughter as he feeds Baekhyun a spoon full of cake.

“It’s nice.”

“I know.” Baekhyun says, going back to his nuzzling.

Other than the fact that Sehun is a stripper, is allergic to everything that contains nuts and cheap ingredients, and cannot live without his dog, most of the time, Baekhyun thinks that he is in fact his best friend, even though they sometimes share more than some cake or a couch.

“So…what’s with your guy?”

“My guy…” Baekhyun hums, as Sehun puts the plate on the small table on the side. “He’s rich, he’s hot and nice and he gives me money…”

“So you’ve got yourself a sugar daddy.” Sehun laughs, combing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Soo said to stay away from him…”

“Kyungsoo is also almost a virgin and a relationship repellent so…just take my advice. Not his. Unless you want to end up alone in the OCD heaven.” Sehun says, scratching an extremely itchy spot on the other’s head.

“It’s not OCD heaven…he’s just a little more…clean.”

“I don’t care about Kyungsoo, you know that, right?”

“But I dooo…” Baekhyun mumbles, closing his eyes.

Sometimes, even during daylight, in a club that mimics night pretty well, Baekhyun has to face some sort of harsh reality. And that is that after all, he gives more than a damn about his best friend (even though he usually likes to consider himself a no-damn person).

“It kind of scares me.”

“What?!”

“Being paid for…”

“Neah…you get used to it.” Sehun says.

“What if I’m feeling guilty?”

“For what? He has a shit ton of money and you don’t. What’s in this to be guilty about?”

“Then…what if I-”

“Just…stop it with the ‘what ifs’ and see how it will be. I’m here if you want to punch him in the face.” Sehun says and Baekhyun bursts out in laughter. “I’m not kidding.”

“I know, I know…”

“Don’t you have school today?”

“I do…but I-”

“Then why do you bother paying for that shit if you don’t even attend it?!” Sehun laughs, slapping him over the side of his head. “If you aren’t thinking about doing something useful, then take that broom and help me clean the floor. This place looks like crap after last night.” he says, pushing Baekhyun down on the couch.

“I’m tireeed.”

“Just take the broom.” Sehun laughs, placing said object in his hands. “Come on. I’ll put some music on.” he says.

So, Baekhyun, facing two equally unappealing options, he decides to choose the one that appears to be the least energy consuming: sweeping the floor. In the lame beat of a radio that barely functions, and probably dust filled with germs and everything and anything that you simply don’t want to think about, Baekhyun has managed to clean the floors in record time: 1hr and 23 minutes. Without the help of Sehun, who has suddenly decided that stretching is the right thing to do.

“When will he call me?” he asks out of the blue, when a drop of sweat falls down from his forehead.

“When he’s bored or whatever.” Sehun yawns, closing his eyes.

“I still cannot believe that this place is so dead during the day…it’s so…”

“Lame? Sad? Pathetic?”

“Kind of…”

“Well…it’s not Kyungsoo’s kitchen.” Sehun says, sitting down on the couch.

“Maybe university is pointless…”

“Or you are stupid. Have you thought about that?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to clean the poles and the tables. And you better pay me for this.”

“Sorry. I’m not the boss.” Sehun shrugs, grinning.

“Jerk!”

“You love my dick!!” Sehun yells and Baekhyun bursts out in laughter.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of deadly illness, so read with caution.  
> song recom: [ Supergirl ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31tiWX-8bdc)
> 
> enjoy:)

Some things are certain in life, such as taxes (unless you do tax evasion) or death, but something even more certain is the fact that never, and I’ll certainly repeat this word, never, when you so strongly want to receive that one damn text message, you won’t; at least not in that second, when the phone is in your (probably sweaty) hands. And this might just be the case for one Byun Baekhyun.

“How can I help?” Baekhyun asks, walking around the kitchen.

“You don’t. Just keep your hands o-” Kyungsoo begins to speak, but suddenly he bursts into coughing.

“You should really give up on smoking. Like-”

“I…have.” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning on the counter.

“So…how can I help then?”

“Just don’t touch anything.” Kyungsoo says, slapping Baekhyun’s hands just as he is about to grab the knife.

“Oh, come on. I might not be a chef but-”

“Last time you’ve almost stabbed me. By accident. Peeling carrots.” Kyungsoo says with a frown as Baekhyun grins.

Sometimes, things are even more certain. That most deaths happen from stupid accidents and not from being bitten by a great white shark.

“That’s like the worst case scenario.” Baekhyun smiles, jumping on the counter. “Okay…then cook for me.”

“That was what I was about to do anyways.” Kyungsoo sighs, grabbing the knife.

“My ass is juicier than that orange.”

“What?!”

“My ass…” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“What’s with your ass?”

“It’s plump and juicy and my hips are reeeally nice.” he says, jumping down on the floor. “Touch it.”

“No.”

“Come on. Touch it.” Baekhyun grins, grabbing his hand.

“I’m not touching your damn ass!” Kyungsoo says between gritted teeth.

“Come on, touch it while you can. Is limited offer. Like…this ass is one of a kind.”

“I’m not…gay or-” Kyungsoo starts saying but then he suddenly starts coughing, barely audible at first but then, when his chest keeps contracting, he leans on the table, almost unable to catch his breath.

“Hey…Kyun-is that blood?!” Baekhyun says, staring down at a perfectly round spot on the white tiles. “Kyungsoo, is that fucking blood?!”

For a couple of seconds, there’s only Kyungsoo’s coughing, but then, it all turns silent. And sometimes, the unexpected just likes to make a grand entrance, slapping you over the face with a bucket filled with iced water.

“Is that blood…?” he whispers, still looking down.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo says. “I’m…”

“Why did you cough blood? You have blood on your nose and…”

“I have cancer.”

“What…the fuck?! How…you can’t have…cancer.” Baekhyun mumbles, grabbing a napkin from the rack. “You don’t just have cancer…just like that…” he shakes his head. “Right?”

“It’s…lung cancer.”

“How bad is it? I mean…treatment?! The surgery?! Did you have the surgery? You should have surgery, right?” Baekhyun asks, still holding the napkin between his fingers.

“Not yet.”

“But when?”

“Baekhyun…it’s alright. I’m alright.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“You’ve just coughed blood…like, 5 minutes ago we were talking about my ass and now you are telling me that you have fucking lung cancer like-like it’s just the flu or something.” Baekhyun says, throwing his hands into the air.

“I’m alright.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“And when were you about to tell me…? I’m your best friend.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says, taking the napkin from Baekhyun and kneeling down on the floor to clean the stain. “I was about to…”

“Yeah…”

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo whispers, stepping closer to him.

“Huh…if you are going to say some cheesy shit that-” and then he yelps, feeling the other’s fingers suddenly grab one of his ass cheeks.

“It’s really squishy, I must admit.” Kyungsoo smirks, and then he lightly coughs once again.

“Told you…”

 

~

 

“Do you think he’ll call?” Baekhyun asks as he’s sitting on the couch right next to Kyungsoo, eating the noodles that the other has made.

“He gave you…what? 2000 bucks just like that?”

“Yup…”

“Then he’ll call, sooner or later.” Kyungsoo says, closing his eyes.

 

~

 

“Will he really call?”

Kyungsoo sighs, pressing pause on the movie they were just watching.

“I’m not a damn medium!”

“You don’t have to be pissy.”

“I’m not pissy.” Kyungsoo laughs, pressing play; he stops the video just as quickly. “Your mother called me 2 weeks ago and I told her…about it.“

"And how do-”

“I asked her not to tell you.” Kyungsoo says.

“Why?”

“Because…you get like this.”

“That’s…” he rolls his eyes, starting the movie once again. “Fine. You are right.”

 

~

 

“Bazoooooka!”

“Put the damn pillow on it!” Kyungsoo bursts out in laughter, grabbing the pillow next to him and slapping it right on Baekhyun’s ‘juicy’ ass.

“This is Eau de Poolet.”

“That’s terrible.” Kyungsoo laughs, leaning on Baekhyun’s side.

“It’s expensive coming from this great ass.”

“Of course.”

“Promise to me that you won’t die.” Baekhyun whispers after a while, when it’s only silence in the room.

“Baekhyun…”

“Just promise me that you won’t leave me all alone…”

 

 

~

 

 

“I’ll shove that freaking phone in that great ass of yours if you don’t pick it up right now…” Kyungsoo mumbles in his sleep, kicking Baekhyun in the shins.

“Fine…fi-Park Chanyeol! He’s calling me!” Baekhyun yells, jumping from the bed. “He’s calling me, Kyungsoo!”

“Pick it up then…”

“Okay, okay-Mr. Park! Hi! Sleeping?! No…of course I wasn’t sleeping…right now? Meet you right now?! Yeah…sure. I’ll text you the address.”

And so, for one Byun Baekhyun, the totally expected becomes in some way unexpected, especially when the symbol of his (not so) slight obsession is waiting for him in his fancy car right in front of Kyungsoo’s (not so fancy) apartment complex.

“Hey…”

“Hey…”

“You sure I haven’t woken you up?” the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just a little bit…but it’s fine. It’s Friday anyways, right? No school tomorrow.” Baekhyun laughs, sitting down on the passenger’s seat. “So…where are you taking me?”

“Wherever you want actually.” he says, glancing at him. “And call me Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. It sounds so strange.” he laughs. “Chanyeol…” he whispers now.

“That’s getting weird.”

“Chanyeol…I want to see the stars.” Baekhyun says, looking at him.

“So then the stars it is. Do you want a supersonic rocket or go to SpaceX and hop on a red Tesla and then in a rocket?” Chanyeol laughs just as Baekhyun suddenly realizes that he has little to no idea about what the other is talking about. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you work at NASA or something because then the difference between our IQs will be like…200 or something.” Baekhyun says, rapidly beginning to bite his thumb as a gesture of protest and stress relief.

“I don’t.” Chanyeol laughs. “I just own a business. And I don’t care about IQs, Baekhyun. So you shouldn’t care either.”

“And what if I do?”

“You just wanted to see some stars…” Chanyeol bursts out into laughter, patting the other’s knee.

“And I still want to…”

“But now we are talking about IQs. Tell me about your college degree.” Chanyeol says.

“It’s practically-I’ll teach music to little annoying kids in the end.” Baekhyun quickly says, looking out of the window; he stares right back at his reflection and at the way his lips purse into a smile.

“And you don’t like the idea?”

“Of course I like the idea. It’s just that…” Baekhyun sighs, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah…sure.”

“Kyungsoo…my best friend.” he sighs. “The cook from the restaurant…he’s just told me that he has lung cancer.” Baekhyun says, still looking out of the window.

“Oh…well, there are treatments and surgeries now and-”

“What if I’m afraid that he won’t do anything about it? Because he’d rather die than go through all of that shit…”

“Why would you…”

“Never mind. It’s-you didn’t call me to hear about my friend’s problems.” Baekhyun laughs, leaning on the slightly cold glass

“Baekhyun…I don’t mind.”

“Yeah…but I do. So, please, just forget that I even mentioned that.”

“Alright…I will.”

“Thanks…” he smiles, glancing at him and then back at his reflection.

“We’ve arrived. Now you can see the stars.” Chanyeol says, stopping the car.

“Where are we? It’s really…pretty.”

“Westbury. Haven’t you been here before?” he asks, getting out of the car.

“No. Not really.” Baekhyun smiles, following him outside.

“Good.” Chanyeol laughs. “Come on. There’s a park over there.” he says, grabbing the other’s hand. “Come on!”

The wind is brushing past Baekhyun as he runs after the other, closing his eyes and maybe even his mind, even though the nights are when he takes account of the reality. The nights sometimes feel the realest anyways.

“The stars…” Chanyeol whispers, squeezing his hand.

Baekhyun smiles, looking up at them and then, he suddenly feels a hand cup his face and the other’s lips crushing right on his. They taste like mint and coffee, but not the cheap one you can find in small packets. No. Just the one Baekhyun sometimes looks at in the stores and Kyungsoo shakes his head when he touches it and then lets it go back on the shelf. They taste like everything he could never truly have.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispers into the kiss.

“Huh…”

“Do you think it would be totally weird if I said that…I want to have sex with you here, on the grass?”

“A little.” Baekhyun laughs.

“Alright.” Chanyeol laughs, kissing him once again.

“So…will we do it?” Baekhyun asks, placing his index finger through one of the belt loops of the trousers the other is wearing.

Chanyeol bursts out in laughter as Baekhyun starts unbuttoning his pants, slowly at first, as the man kisses him once again, pushing him backwards until his back hits a tree.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun yelps, biting the other’s lower lip.

And usually, Baekhyun is proud to say that he is adequately-moderately good in bed, sometimes borderline good, but usually, this happens when his back hits the comfort of a bed and not the roughness of some cold bark.

“Ouch…”

“Did I-”

“Kind of bit my lip.” Chanyeol laughs, brushing his fingers over the bleeding lower lip. “Sorry…”

“Sorry too.”

“I mean…maybe it’s not the best-” he tries to say, but even more than usually, Baekhyun doesn’t like to give up.

So he starts kissing Chanyeol once again even though his back feels like it is rubbed by some sand paper. In movies, it makes it look way better, he thinks.

“Baek…” Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun palms him through the boxer brief and suddenly, an idea sparks in his brain.

And idea that doesn’t appear to include any sand paper anymore. He gets to his knees, right on what he quickly notices, is muddy grass, and pulls the pants with the boxers down to the other’s knees.

“Baekhyun…are you sure?”

“Pretty damn sure.” Baekhyun smirks, looking up at him even though he thinks that he might look more mauled by a bear than actually sexy.

He closes his eyes and slowly licks the tip of it. If he were to be honest, he had imagined everything being a touch more romantic (which means not sucking dick in a park at midnight in a puddle of mud and grass).

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispers, looking down at the other. “Have you…fallen asleep?”

“Huh?” he mumbles, taking a deep breathe in before his left hand wraps around the length as he licks it all in one stroke.

Actually, he has also imagined that he would not probably think about his best friend’s probable death in the too near future or the even grimmer probability of buying a coffin or kissing his decomposing hand. His stomach suddenly grumbles as he feels the other’s fingers brush through his hair and then (rather too) roughly (for his taste) pull him until his nose hits the other’s pubic hair; and the tickling is now the least of his problems.

“I’m…chdkkdnsk”

“Fuck…Baekhyun…” Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun suddenly feels like suffocating.

So, he slaps the other’s hand (or what he believes to be a hand) and then he can suddenly breathe.

“I can’t…deep throat…” he breaths out, before he coughs for a couple of seconds, thinking once again about the damn blood on the damn tiles of the damn kitchen.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry-usually, people I f-I mean…I’m so sorry, Baek.” Chanyeol says, crouching down next to him to seemingly pat his back.

“Don’t-” Baekhyung tries to say, but the man is already on his knees. “It’s muddy…”

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol laughs. “I’m so sorry.” he says, brushing away a tear from his cheek.

“I’m okay…you can stand up to…finish.”

“Baek…”

“Chanyeol…” he smiles.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to…”

“I almost choked you.”

“So…don’t choke me this time.” Baekhyun laughs, biting his lower lip. “Come on…”

So, without any more protests, Chanyeol stands up once again and right then he hears a shout. And then another one.

“Hey! You two! You two, what are you doing over there?!“

"Fuck.” Baekhyun mumbles just as Chanyeol grabs his hand to pull him up.

“Run! Come on, do you want to spend the night in the police office?” he laughs, dragging him forward as he kicks his pants on the ground and starts running.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Baekhyun yells as he can clearly hear the man’s footsteps right behind them.

“Faster!” Chanyeol says, increasing the pace.

“I have short legs!” Baekhyun yells.

They eventually get in the street and the car is only a couple of meters away from them, so close that Baekyun tends to think it’s only in his imagination.

“We’ll get caught! We’ll get caught and you have no pants on!” Baekhyun mumbles just as Chanyeol suddenly comes to a halt.

“Fuck!” he yells. “The keys…” he mumbles, touching his thighs.

“Keys. What keys? Where are your keys?!”

“Stop running, you two!” the man yells, this time extremely close to them.

“In my pants Baekhyun. My pants that are in the damn park. We are fucked.” Chanyeol says, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“There’s a house. And a porch. Come on. Come on. Come oooon! I don’t want to go to jail!!!” Baekhyun yells, this time him being the one to drag the other forward until they are standing in front of a white fence.

“Are you crazy? Do you think this is better?!”

“I don’t know, Mr. Pantless. Do you have a better idea?!”

“Stop running you two!!”

“Jump over it!” Chanyeol says.

“My feet are too short.”

“You two!!”

“Help me!”

“How?!”

“I don’t want to go to jail so just help me!”

So, through some strange miracle that only happens in the last second, Chanyeol manages to push Baekhyun who (loudly) falls on the other side of the fence, just as the half-naked one falls on top of him.

“I think I might have broken something.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun whispers.

“Where have they gone? Oh, come on you two, stop running for fuck’s sake!” the man yells.

“That was-”

“Get the heck off of me.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispers.

“I’m going home. On foot. Without you. And get your pants back, for fuck’s sake.” Baekhyun says, standing up.

“Baekhyun…”

“Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my smut writing capabilities are rather reduced, so i usually try to make it either feelingy or funny (which i hope i've managed to do now)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recom: [ Vroom Vroom ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpD6UtGko1g)
> 
> enjoy:)

“You stink…” Kyungsoo mumbles in his sleep.

“No, I don’t…”

“What time is it?”

“4 something something…” he yawns, shifting closer to the other as he also places his feet on top of Kyungsoo’s.

“You’re cold…fuck off.”

“And you are really warm.”

“Fuck off, Baekhyun.”

“It went terrible.” he says, yawning once again, placing his hand underneath his shirt this time.

“Damn…just fuck off, Baekhyun. Tomorrow I have work…” Kyungsoo mumbles, slapping his hand.

“I’m good at sex. At blowjobs. I’m actually good.” he says, staring at the ceiling. “But it went terribly.”

“I. Want. To. Sleep.”

“You’re also slowly dying and not doing anything about it.” Baekhyun says and then, he slaps himself over the mouth.

“Fuck off.” Kyungsoo says and turns on the other side.

“Kyungsoo. Tell me you are actually getting treatment.” Baekhyun whispers. “Kyungsoo. You are getting treated, right?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Just say ‘Yes’ or 'No’.”

“I have stage IV lung cancer. What fucking treatment do you think they can give me?” Kyungsoo says. “Oh. Have I forgotten to tell you about the metastasis in my liver and kidneys?! I’m literally dead. Happy?!”

“Why the fuck would I be happy…wh-when you are about to die?! When you could fucking live…at least for longer.” Baekhyun yells, standing up from the bed.

“Go to sleep.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“Go to sleep.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“I’m not getting any treatment so go to sleep and find someone else to neg.”

“You can’t be…”

“Just go to sleep.”

“Why are you so damn stubborn all the damn time?!”

“Why don’t you ever freaking shut the fuck up?!” Kyungsoo yells, turning around on the bed.

“Aaand we are starting again.”

“What are we starting again?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun whispers, covering his head with the duvet.

Sometimes, it seems like things go from bad to good and to level of the sea shitting bad for Byun Baekhyun.

“Fine…” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

~

 

“Jongdae…you are wise and old and-”

“If I were that wise I wouldn’t have a kid right now and no marriage. And I’m your age, you idiot!” Jongdae says as he picks his things from the desk.

“Anyways. So. Kyungsoo has lung cancer.” Baekhyun says, keeping his lips in a thin, scrunched line.

“Oh.”

“And you know that tall guy that called me on my name?”

“I knew it!” Jongdae bursts out and then covers his mouth with both hands. “I’m not sure how sad am I supposed to act now because I don’t really know both of them.”

“Chanyeol isn’t dying. He’s just…last night he ran without pants on the street and we almost got to jail and Kyungsoo is slowly dying and I don’t know what to do…” Baekhyun mumbles, pacing around until he bumps into the desk and then…he yells and curses.

“Oh.”

“Just oh, fuck fuck…”

“I’m just saying that Kyungsoo could get treated and that sounds like fun.” Jongdae laughs. “Jongin is waiting for me back home and I promised that I would make him Mac’ n ‘Cheese.”

“It was not fun.”

“Yes. It was your type of fun.” he laughs, patting him on the shoulder. “When you get laid, think about the poor me too, because I haven’t fucked in…it’ a long time since the last one.”

“Great. You’re disgusting and I’m never ever going to see Park Chanyeol again.”

But maybe Baekhyun is sometimes (all the time) too rushed in stating things. Just like this one time. Because only 32 minutes later, he sees before his eyes the last person he would actually like to see.

“Hey…”

“What?!” Baekhyun says, looking up at the other.

“I came to apologize because that was a totally bad idea and I really didn’t want to embarrass and get you into jail. I really mean it. Really. Like really-really.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun suddenly thinks he looks like a kicked puppy that in no universe could run a business. But what does he know, anyways?

“How old did you say you are?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“32.” Chanyeol quickly says, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Fine. You are forgiven.” Baekhyun says, attempting (poorly) to hide a smile behind his hand.

“Thank you!” Chanyeol shouts, beaming like a 200W lightning bulb.

“You’re welcome?”

“So…I could hang out with you.”

“When?”

“Right now.”

“I’m at work.”

“I know that you are at work.“

"Then?” Baekhyun asks.

“I could just stay here with you and talk.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Don’t you have things to do…or work or whatever?” he asks, beginning to smile once again.

“No.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Fine. Just sit down and don’t try to run without pants here too.” Baekhyun laughs.

“I won’t.” Chanyeol says. “I thought about your friend.”

“Why would you think about my friend?”

“Because I was thinking about you and then I suddenly remembered what you said about him having cancer…so that’s why I’ve been thinking about your friend.” Chanyeol almost whispers the last words.

“Oh…”

“And I’ve been doing some research and-I mean…what’s the stage?”

“Stage? Oh…IV.” Baekhyun says.

“There’s chemotherapy and surgery to remove the tumor and there are some new drugs that really improve the life expectancy and make the metastasis shrunk and the possibility of the cancer coming back lower. There’s a chance that he’ll at least live for longer.” Chanyeol says (everything so quickly and in one big breath).

“Oh…”

“Yes and there’s been so much research on the disease and there are clinical trials that he can enter and-”

“Why the heck do you care so much?” Baekhyun suddenly asks. “I barely know you. You…barely know me. But you still care anyways. Why?”

“I feel like I’ve known you since forever. It’s…I can’t explain it. But I want to help. You and your friend.” Chanyeol says with a big smile on his face.

Baekhyun bursts out in laughter, glancing from time to time at the other who still has the same (sweet/dumb) smile on his face.

“Thank you…but it’s useless because Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be treated.”

“You just need to convince him.”

“I can’t convince him! So stop talking about this. I don’t want to talk about this, actually.” Baekhyun says, standing up and then sitting down back on the chair.

“Baek…”

“Stop being this nice. You are too damn nice and then ‘bam!’, you choke me with your dick.” Baekhyun whispers, looking around the lobby.

“Sorry about that too.”

“Stop apologizing. You’ve apologized too much already.” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “I’m horrible.”

This time, it’s Chanyeol’s turn to sigh and shake his head.

“You are not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh…I forgot to give you mon-”

“Stop it! I don’t need anything.” Baekhyun says, standing up. “I mean. I need money but now I feel horrible and money would make me feel even more horrible. So don’t. Just stop talking and being this…nice.”

“Alright.” Chanyeol says.

He sits down on one of the plush chairs that Baekhyun has always thought they somehow look like oversized vibrators.

“Say something about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes…you. Don’t you have a personal life?”

“Oh…my personal life.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Yes…”

“Well…I like videogames…and dogs, actually animals in general. I had 4-no, 5 ferret pets when I was young and I was in a ferret club too. And I used to be chubby. And looked like a girl. And I can play instruments-” he rapidly says (too fast for Baekhyun to actually manage to follow much)-guitar, piano, drums and some other smaller stuff.“ he smiles, staring down at his feet. "Oh. And I sometimes compose music. But it’s just for fun.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun manages to say. “You lost me at the ferret part.” he laughs.

He glances down at the table in front of him and then back up at the other, who keeps on smiling (cutely/dumbly).

“I think I had a kid in my middle school who had ferrets and was in the ferret club. He wore some stupid glasses and kept following me around.” Baekhyun laughs, falling back on the chair. “I used to be so popular in middle school.”

“I wasn’t.” Chanyeol laughs.

“I got my first kiss in 5th grade. In front of a shit ton of boys. Petty I wasn’t into girls back then either.” Baekhyun laughs.

“It’s very empty at night…the hotel.” Chanyeol says out of the blue.

“It is. And you?”

“What about me?”

“Your first kiss?”

“Oh…not in middle school.” Chanyeol laughs once again, slightly unbuttoning his shirt.

“Then when?”

“High school?”

“Oh. Wouldn’t have thought.” Baekhyun smirks.

“I had a crush in middle school though.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun thinks that he might be blushing.

As far as he can remember, Baekhyun has always had a crush on somebody, being it a person from his own life or a celebrity. That being said, the most embarrassing one of his life happened in high school with no other than Do Kyungsoo, who kept on ignoring him. Long story short, nothing happened only that Baekhyun managed to eventually befriend him and now he almost regrets it.

“Was it a boy?”

“Yup.”

“Oh. And. Did he like you back?”

Chanyeol only shakes his head, smiling.

“I bet he’s feeling sorry right now, seeing you all fancy and rich.”

“Well…he kind of didn’t even know about my existence so…I bet he doesn’t give a damn.”

“Well. I like you so it doesn’t matter. Right?”

“You do?” Chanyeol beams once again like a 200W lighting bulb.

Baekhyun nods, giggling just as Chanyeol bursts out in laughter.

“I like you too.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun says. “Weeeendy!” he suddenly yells, making Chanyeol flinch on the chair.

“Is that you, Byun Baekhyun?”

“Me and only me.” he laughs, walking over to where she is standing to tightly hug her.

“You haven’t changed one bit.” she laughs, pinching his cheek.

“You neither. What are you doing in New York?”

“I came to see a friend who’s working as a babysitter here…kind of sucks. Not everybody is as lucky as you are.” she laughs once again and the she glances at Chanyeol. “Who’s him?” she whispers.

Baekhyun glances back at the other and then looks straight at Wendy’s generous décolletage. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“You are one heck of a lucky guy.” she says, looking one more time at Chanyeol. “So, is your father still in Australia?”

“New Zealand, actually.”

“Fancy. I’m so envious of him.”

“Don’t be.” Baekhyun quickly says. “It’s…a lot of work.”

“But the paycheck is really good, isn’t it? He should be a little more lenient with you. Give you more pocket money.” she smiles, dragging him into another hug. “I’ll see you around, okay? I’m here the whole week for a friend who has just started babysitting.”

“And I’m working here every night, so you know where to find me...” Baekhyun laughs, scrunching his lips in a tight line as he waves her goodbye.

“She is…”

“Former classmate. Super rich and stupid.” Baekhyun mumbles, sitting once again behind the desk.

“Your father is working in New Zealand?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun sighs, shuffling through some files. “New Zealand my ass. He’s in a rehab center somewhere in Washington or something.” he sighs, not looking at the other.

“Oh…I’m sorry to-”

“It’s fine. That’s the lie I tell to all my acquaintances.”

“Baek…”

“I’m fine with it so don’t worry. I’m not an alcoholic. Yet.”

“Okay…I don’t think that you are anyways.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun says.

“I like this song.” Chanyeol whispers, tapping his fingers on the chair.

“It’s my favorite.” Baekhyhn says and quickly, Chanyeol stands up and walks over to him.

“What are-” but then, two hands grab him by the wrists to pull him up and he’s resting his head on the other’s chest. “I’m at work…”

“And this morning I was running in my naked butt through a park to get my car keys. I think 3 minutes of dancing is fine.” Chanyeol says, smiling.

“Okay…” Baekhyun whispers.

He wraps both arms around his torso, squeezing his body with all his force. “You stepped on my foot.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay…”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super cheesy and fluffy chapter for all of you lol  
> enjoy:)

Baekhyun has always thought that his life is _ordinary enough_ to make him quite an _ordinary enough_ person, that doesn’t stand out from the crowd. Except for his talkative and rather flamboyant way of acting, which has always made him the center of people’s attention, he still thinks that he is rather forgettable as a person. Especially the next morning, when his night stands don’t seem to remember who he is or how they have ended in his bedroom.

“Hey…Sleeping Beauty.” Baekhyun whispers, shaking Chanyeol who lightly snores in the hotel lobby. “Wake up. I really want to go home…you know?” he says, louder this time and, without even wanting, he hits the leg of the chair.

“Huh?” Chanyeol mumbles, slowly opening his blood shot eyes. “Where…” he whispers, glancing around, “who are you?”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Baekhyun huffs, placing both hands on his hips.

He slowly chews on his bottom lip, looking at the other’s face and suddenly, an image hits him; something similar to a déjà vu, but not quite, that makes him think that maybe he has met Chanyeol before, but maybe under other circumstances.

With his ruffled, not styled hair and quite drowsy expression, this Chanyeol looks different from the one he saw yesterday.

“Baek…sorry. I’m just really sleepy.” he smiles, taking one of his hands into his. “Are you alright?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…sure. Just tired.” Baekhyun says.

“Then let’s go home.” Chanyeol says and stands up. “Sure you are okay?”

“Yeah…I think I just had a déjà vu, that’s all.” he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What kind of déjà vu?” Chanyeol suddenly asks.

“That I met you before or something?” Baekhyun says. “It’s stupid, anyways.” he laughs, intertwining their fingers; weirdly enough, Chanyeol flinches at the touch, but doesn't attempt to take his hand away. 

“Maybe not. You know…if you believe in reincarnation then it means that you might have met me in another life and that might mean that maybe I am your soulmate and-” but Chanyeol is cut off by Baekhyun lightly kissing him on the lips; it makes him grin and close his eyes as the other just stays there, close to him, breathing warm air onto his face.

“Or it might mean that I’m tired and I need to sleep.” Baekhyun says.

 

-

 

When Baekhyun opens his eyes, the room is plunged into darkness and the only thing that he can hear are some light snores coming from the person next to him.

He looks down, at Chanyeol’s lanky body sprawled on more than half of the bed, looking like a giant, pink starfish. A smile appears on his face as, without much thought, he starts to trace the contours of his naked arms, up to his neck and then down, until it reaches the hem of his boxer briefs. The finger lays there for some seconds, tempted to get underneath the fabric, down to the hot skin.

Chanyeol shifts in his sleep, turning to his side, face to face with Baekhyun. He places a light kiss on his right eye and then on his left, trailing them down, right above his barely opened mouth. For a couple of seconds, he just sits like that, with his eyes closed and then, he softly pecks at the other’s full bottom lip.

“Baek…” Chanyeol whispers.

“Hey…it’s night. Again.” Baekhyun laughs.

“I like you.” he grins, cupping both of his cheeks with his hands and then, he squishes them together.

“Hey! Do you think that’s fun?” Baekhyun says, pinching his leg.

Chanyeol yelps, dragging Baekhyun with him on the side of the bed, lightly pressing him into the mattress.

“You’re heavy.”

“I’m barely-” Chanyeol says but in an instant, his words are cut short by a kick in his ribs and then, he is the one laying underneath Baekhyun, who’s sitting right on his chest.

“Gotcha!” he grins.

“Do you have work?” Chanyeol asks.

“Neeah…not until tomorrow.” Baekhyun says, tracing once again a finger down the other’s bicep.

“You are beautiful.”

“You can’t even see my face.” Baekhyun laughs, hiding his head in the crook of the man’s neck.

“Well…I know how it looks and I think it’s beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol says.

He’s brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, making him hum in approval as the words slowly gather more sense.

“I like you too…” Baekhyun mumbles.

“What?”

“I like you too.” he says, looking straight into his eyes.

“Good.” Chanyeol laughs. “Because I want…will this sound weird?” he asks, sighing. “I want to…you know….date you. Like real boyfriends that…if that’s what you want to because-”

“You’re ruining it.” Baekhyun laughs.

“Am I?”

“Uhu.” he nods.

“Then-”

“I want to kiss you, you idiot.” Baekhyun giggles, first bumping his nose with Chanyeol’s and then lightly leaving another soft kiss on his lips. “You taste like sleep.”

“You too.”

“Well…then we are square and fair and I can-” he says, crawling lower and lower on the bed, until his face is extremely close to the other’s boxer briefs.

“Don’t.” Chanyeol yelps.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to blow me.”

“Don’t be silly.” Baekhyun laughs, quickly dragging the fabric down in his hips.

“No…” Chanyeol mumbles, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrists. “I want it to be…nice. This will sound cheesy but I want it to be special. Our first…” he whispers and Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol might actually be blushing.

“Well, you’ve already shoved your dick down my throat once. If you are still scared that you’ll hurt me…you won’t.” Baekhyun says. “So…just let me take care of you.”

“No.” Chanyeol yelps again, suddenly turning on his side so that Baekhyun cannot reach to his underwear.

“Don’t be silly. I want to do it.”

“Well…I know I screwed it up the first time but that’s how I thought a cool guy should do this stuff…but I’m not cool so I want it to be…” Chanyeol says, not looking at Baekhyun.

“Oh. Well, that was totally far from cool…do you mean that-” and a smirk appears on his face-“you want to make love to me?”

“I did not mean exactly that. But…”

“You are soooo cheesy.” Baekhyun laughs.

“I am not.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I would still-” he is about to say when the phone suddenly rings.

Somehow, he doesn’t even have to pick it up to know what that is about. Out of all the stupid possibilities, he has to think about the worst one of all.

“Hello. Yes. I’m the contact person…I understand, yes, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” he says and throws the device on the bed. “Fuck…” Baekhyun whispers.

“What is it?”

“You know…I’m really scared of dead people.” he says as the only thing that makes far more sense in his head than whatever the heck the person has told him on the phone.

“Really scared.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m really scared of dead people so you get in there and then you come right here…you know. I just simply cannot look at them or be in this damn hospital because…” Baekhyun mumbles as he paces around the circular entrance hallway, brushing his hands through his hair from time to time as a nurse and some other patients are watching him.

“Alright. Just wait here and I’ll check on him, okay??” Chanyeol says.

He walks straight to the big, white desk that suddenly appears even bigger just as Baekhyun is staring at him. Comforting.

Baekhyun brings one finger to his mouth and starts chewing; it’s something he hasn’t done since 3rd grade, when his teacher told him that if he pulls too hard, all his skin on his hand will fall off.

So he has never bitten his fingers. Until now.

“Wait!!” he yells, running towards the other. “I got to see him.” he says. “I’m here for Do Kyungsoo.”

“What is your name?” the woman asks him in a bored voice.

Somehow, it makes Baekhyun angry that she couldn’t care less that his best friend for life is probably dead, in a freaking hospital fridge or something, looking even scarier than he looked when he was alive.

“Byun Baekhyun. I’m his contact person. He has no one else besides me. And my family but-”

“Room 21. First floor.” the woman says, placing her glasses higher on her nose. “And you’ll have to sign this. Please. First name, last name, ID number and signature.” she continues.

“Can’t it wait? I really need to see him…I mean, I don’t want to see him because I’m scared of dead people but-but…”

“You either sign or you don’t. If you don’t, you cannot see your friend.” the woman says.

“I’ll do it for you.” Chanyeol suddenly says, stepping right next to him. “Just tell me your ID number, alright?” he gently smiles, placing his left hand on the small of his back.

“How would I know it? I-I don’t have it with me.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“It’s okay…” Chanyeol whispers. “Here…just sign.” he says.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispers, as he grabs the other’s arm and puts all his weight onto it. “Let’s walk slower.”

“Alright. Baek…Kyungsoo is not d-”

“You know?” Baekhyun says, stopping for a second in his walk. “I once saw a commercial with a dude in a casket. He was white and shit and then, at the funeral…I don’t really know what really happened, but the thing opened and he just-” he makes some motions with his hands-“half his body got out and…woosh-but he was still dead but everybody thought that he was alive.” he says and then, he stops and bursts into laughter.

“He was dead all along but they all thought he was alive!!” he says between giggles that cause some tears roll down on his cheeks. “Or was…he…actually alive and they were about to bury him like that?!” he laughs, falling on his butt on the cold tiles.

“Come on. We are blocking the hallway.” Chanyeol says, dragging Baekhyun up to his feet.

“It was so funny back then.” he whispers.

“I know. I saw it too.” Chanyeol says.

The walk to the room is shorter than he would have wanted it to be and, when he suddenly he sees the numbers on the door, Baekhyun starts to shake. Or maybe he was trembling way before that.

“I don’t want to get inside.” he says, shaking his head.

“I’ll do it first, okay? And then I’ll come for you, alright?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun only nods, waiting for the door to be opened.

After some seconds, Chanyeol eventually presses down onto the doorknob and Baekhyun is surprised. There are more people inside that he thought and none that he notices look like Kyungsoo.

Now, as he paces in front of the room, he almost regrets not going inside with Chanyeol. But each time he walks closer to the door, on the verge of opening it, he stops.

A couple of minutes pass like that, when each sound-the footsteps of a nurse or patient, another door opening, the creaking of the wood-make him flinch and jump in panic.

Eventually, when he isn’t even looking at it, Chanyeol comes out.

“Baek…come on.” the man says and Baekhyun silently follows him inside.

There are 4 beds in the room, and right near the window, he sees Kyungsoo.

“Heeeey…”

“You are alive?!!!” Baekhyun yells, running towards him and throwing himself on the space left on the bed. “You are freaking alive and I thought that you would-“

"Shhh…shut up. Be quiet.” Kyungsoo whispers, looking with blood shot eyes at him. “I’m fine. I just fainted, that’s all.” he smiles, taking Baekhyun’s hand between his own.

“So…you are good? There’s nothing…I-I thought…”

“It’s from exhaustion.” Kyungsoo smiles. “You are so damn silly.” he laughs, brushing a hand through his hair.

“I know…”

“Look.” Kyungsoo says before he lightly coughs. “I thought a little and…starting from tomorrow, I’ll go to that oncology clinic and start the treatment.”

“Wha…what?”

“You never know with these developments in science, right?” he says, looking back, at Chanyeol who is standing in the doorframe. “I might get much better.” he continues, not even once averting his gaze from the other man’s.

“I know you will.” Baekhyun grins. “You need to.” he says.

“I’m really scared of dead people so you get in there and then you come right here…you know. I just simply cannot look at them or be in this damn hospital because…” Baekhyun mumbles as he paces around the circular entrance hallway, brushing his hands through his hair from time to time as a nurse and some other patients are watching him.

“Alright. Just wait here and I’ll check on him, okay??” Chanyeol says.

He walks straight to the big, white desk that suddenly appears even bigger just as Baekhyun is staring at him. Comforting.

Baekhyun brings one finger to his mouth and starts chewing; it’s something he hasn’t done since 3rd grade, when his teacher told him that if he pulls too hard, all his skin on his hand will fall off.

So he has never bitten his fingers. Until now.

“Wait!!” he yells, running towards the other. “I got to see him.” he says. “I’m here for Do Kyungsoo.”

“What is your name?” the woman asks him in a bored voice.

Somehow, it makes Baekhyun angry that she couldn’t care less that his best friend for life is probably dead, in a freaking hospital fridge or something, looking even scarier than he looked when he was alive.

“Byun Baekhyun. I’m his contact person. He has no one else besides me. And my family but-”

“Room 21. First floor.” the woman says, placing her glasses higher on her nose. “And you’ll have to sign this. Please. First name, last name, ID number and signature.” she continues.

“Can’t it wait? I really need to see him…I mean, I don’t want to see him because I’m scared of dead people but-but…”

“You either sign or you don’t. If you don’t, you cannot see your friend.” the woman says.

“I’ll do it for you.” Chanyeol suddenly says, stepping right next to him. “Just tell me your ID number, alright?” he gently smiles, placing his left hand on the small of his back.

“How would I know it? I-I don’t have it with me.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“It’s okay…” Chanyeol whispers. “Here…just sign.” he says.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispers, as he grabs the other’s arm and puts all his weight onto it. “Let’s walk slower.”

“Alright. Baek…Kyungsoo is not d-”

“You know?” Baekhyun says, stopping for a second in his walk. “I once saw a commercial with a dude in a casket. He was white and shit and then, at the funeral…I don’t really know what really happened, but the thing opened and he just-” he makes some motions with his hands-“half his body got out and…woosh-but he was still dead but everybody thought that he was alive.” he says and then, he stops and bursts into laughter.

“He was dead all along but they all thought he was alive!!” he says between giggles that cause some tears roll down on his cheeks. “Or was…he…actually alive and they were about to bury him like that?!” he laughs, falling on his butt on the cold tiles.

“Come on. We are blocking the hallway.” Chanyeol says, dragging Baekhyun up to his feet.

“It was so funny back then.” he whispers.

“I know. I saw it too.” Chanyeol says.

The walk to the room is shorter than he would have wanted it to be and, when he suddenly he sees the numbers on the door, Baekhyun starts to shake. Or maybe he was trembling way before that.

“I don’t want to get inside.” he says, shaking his head.

“I’ll do it first, okay? And then I’ll come for you, alright?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun only nods, waiting for the door to be opened.

After some seconds, Chanyeol eventually presses down onto the doorknob and Baekhyun is surprised. There are more people inside that he thought and none that he notices look like Kyungsoo.

Now, as he paces in front of the room, he almost regrets not going inside with Chanyeol. But each time he walks closer to the door, on the verge of opening it, he stops.

A couple of minutes pass like that, when each sound-the footsteps of a nurse or patient, another door opening, the creaking of the wood-make him flinch and jump in panic.

Eventually, when he isn’t even looking at it, Chanyeol comes out.

“Baek…come on.” the man says and Baekhyun silently follows him inside.

There are 4 beds in the room, and right near the window, he sees Kyungsoo.

“Heeeey…”

“You are alive?!!!” Baekhyun yells, running towards him and throwing himself on the space left on the bed. “You are freaking alive and I thought that you would-“

"Shhh…shut up. Be quiet.” Kyungsoo whispers, looking with blood shot eyes at him. “I’m fine. I just fainted, that’s all.” he smiles, taking Baekhyun’s hand between his own.

“So…you are good? There’s nothing…I-I thought…”

“It’s from exhaustion.” Kyungsoo smiles. “You are so damn silly.” he laughs, brushing a hand through his hair.

“I know…”

“Look.” Kyungsoo says before he lightly coughs. “I thought a little and…starting from tomorrow, I’ll go to that oncology clinic and start the treatment.”

“Wha…what?”

“You never know with these developments in science, right?” he says, looking back, at Chanyeol who is standing in the doorframe. “I might get much better.” he continues, not even once averting his gaze from the other man’s.

“I know you will.” Baekhyun grins. “You need to.” he says.

“I will. Just don’t panic like a little chicken, all right?!” Kyungsoo says, coughing a little more.

“You need some water…Do you need some water?”

“I’m alright. My throat is only dry.” the other says.

And in a way, even though Baekhyun wouldn’t like to admit to anyone, not even to himself, he is still a child, deep inside.

“When will they let you out?” Baekhyun asks.

“Tomorrow morning. And then I’ll get straight to the clinic.” Kyungsoo says.

“But who will…”

“I’ll drive him.” Chanyeol says.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Baekhyun grins, glancing at the man and then back at Kyungsoo.

“He is.” Kyungsoo whispers, ruffling once again the other’s hair. “Now, get out of here. It stinks and I look like shit. So just take care, okay?”

“Why are you acting like a grandpa all the time?” Baekhyun laughs, feeling so light that he isn’t even sure that this Kyungsoo is the real one, or something like in that commercial will suddenly happen. “I know what you need. A girlfriend and some-“

“That’s enough.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“If you say so.” Baekhyun smiles, looking down at the other’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter, in a way, i wanted to show that the fic baekhyun is still mentally and spiritually, a child; he subconsciously considers kyungsoo his parent, more than he considers him a friend.  
> as his father wasn't present during his childhood or adolescence he had the need to find another paternal, masculine figure in his lifer, so, without wanting, he chose kyungsoo who in the fic is a little bit older than him.  
> this might also be the reason why baekhyun is attracted to man and not women, because, needing so much a 'father' in his life, he has sexually oriented himself towards men, to mostly feel safe and secure and somehow fill that emptiness that remains in his heart.
> 
> have a nice one:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a cheesy ball at heart welp

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says after a while, as they are both sitting on a bench in the same park where the less than satisfactory blow job happened just a while ago.

“Yeah…”

“Did you convince Kyungsoo go to the clinic tomorrow?” he asks, staring down at his fingers.

“Huh?”

“He was looking at you.” he shrugs.

“Neah…I’m not that convincing. It took me almost 20 years to make my crush like me.” Chanyeol says and then, quickly, covers his mouth with both hands.

Just as rapidly, they fall down, on his lap and he starts looking somewhere where the lights of the street are more visible through the foliage of the trees.

“What?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Nothing.”

“The guy from school that you liked?” Baekhyun asks, poking his head underneath Chanyeol’s, so he can stare right into his eyes.

“Noo…yes…” Chanyeol mumbles, pushing the other away.

“So. Let me get this straight. He was the love of your life and still, right now you aren’t with him?” Baekhyun grins, digging his finger into Chanyeol’s ribs.

“It’s complicated.”

“And you are out of the blue so mysterious.” Baekhyun says.

“I’m also stronger than you.” Chanyeol says and suddenly, he grabs Baekhyun by the middle and spins him through the air until he starts screaming so loud that Chanyeoo stops, just in fear that the same watchman might come and recognize him. And then, he doesn’t really want to run down the street once again.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Baekhyun asks, leaning with his whole body on him.

“Because I don’t want to.” Chanyeol says, sticking his tongue at the other.

“Fine. I’ll find out on my own.”

 

-

 

But as it proves in most cases and usually, not in the way we always want it to, in a glorious champagne and confetti type of way when we feel like the king over the land of who can be a better online stalker, Baekhyun finds everything out, quite out of the blue.

“The clinic looks nice.” Baekhyun says just as the car stops in the rather big parking lot.

“It does.” Chanyeol hums.

“It’s just a clinic. With sick people. It’s not nice.” Kyungsoo suddenly says, looking out of the window at the green building.

“Be positive?” Baekhyun grins but Kyungsoo only sighs in response.

It goes without saying that Baekhyun has yawned through most of the formalities of getting admitted in the place, which the other didn’t enjoy much either, especially when it was clear that, when he dropped the pen on the floor and couldn’t pick it up for a minute, his fingers were shaking.

“You good?” Baekhyun asks him.

Kyungsoo glances at him and then squeezes the pen a little tighter in his hand: “Yeah. And stop staring” Kyungsoo mutters, kicking Baekhyun in the shin without anyone else noticing.

“Okay.” he just says.

And then, when Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, bent upon a magazine, something sparks in his head. Maybe it’s because of the fringe that covers most of his forehead and eyebrows, or the clothes or anything else, but suddenly, it all makes sense.

Everything, being surprised by his immense intelligence and police dog flair.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, stopping in front of him.

“Huh?”

“You…you are the ferret kid.” he says with a huge grin on his face, almost as big as the one of someone who would have won the jackpot.

“What fer-ferret kid?” Chanyeol stutters, staring down at their feet.

“You are the ferret kid. The weirdo who kept on following me around the school, giving me the math homework and roses on Valentine’s Day!!” Baekhyun almost yells and, from the looks of it, Chanyeol is almost melting into a big puddle covered in clothes and shame.

“So…what?”

“Kyungsoo!!” Baekhyun yells. “You won’t believe it.”

But Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes and slowly walks over to both of them. “I’m starting the treatment from tomorrow. And what I won’t believe?”

“Chanyeol is the ferret boy.” Baekhyun says.

“Oh. Really?”

“Really. Like, who would have thought, right? Now, that I think about it, they do look alike and this Chanyeol did tell me something about liking ferrets or something. So I’m your crush.” Baekhyun grins, glancing back at him.

“I got to go!!!” Chanyeol says, stands up, almost knocks them over and runs towards the car without even looking back.

“What?”

“You’ve just been an ass.” Kyungsoo says.

“If you think about it…it’s sort of creepy.” Baekhyun says. “He’s like a ghost from my past that came back in a much-much hotter form.”

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says. “Go after him and truly, never take money from strangers ever again. I can’t believe you are this idiotic.” Kyungsoo continues, shaking his head at the same time, but he quickly stops when, most than probably, the room started spinning with him.

“He could have been a murderer or a-”

“Just stop and go talk to your weird boyfriend, okay? I’m going to take the fucking bus back home.” Kyungsoo says and with all of that, Baekhyun does kind of feel a little bit…flabbergasted.

 

-

 

“I’m soooorry!!” Baekhyun yells in the parking lot.

But Chanyeol is just about to leave as the car is going in reserve, so Baekhyun does what he knows best, stands in front of it; actually, first behind it but then, when he realizes that it was pointless, he runs towards its front, and stops right there, leaning onto it.

“I’m not moving until you talk to me.” Baekhyun says.

“No.”

“What?!”

“I said no, Baek.” Chanyeol says, opening the door and then closing it back.

“Please. I’m sorry I was horrible about it but it’s so damn creepy if you think. You’ve stalked me. And I did look up some pictures of you and I thought that I kind of recognize you but…what you did is creepy. So I need to talk to you.” Baekhyun says. “Pretty please.”

“Fiiine.” Chanyeol says but Baekhyun didn’t hear a thing.

“I found out about you by mistake.” Chanyeol says, getting out of the car. “And so…I just…I thought that you would like me if I were richer and less…involved and clingy and…nice.”

“So that’s why you tried to choke me with your dick.” Baekhyun grins.

“Stop with that.”

“Okay….”

“So…then it got out of control and I really care about you and Kyungsoo kind of figured out yesterday who I am but…anyways. I did not stalk you. But I did book that room to get to talk to you again. I just wanted to make you think I was cool and better than the-” Chanyeol tries to say, but Baekhyun cuts his words short with a light kiss.

“I like you. And I’m sorry I was like that about it. I’m an idiot who-”

“You are.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Hey…I’m pouring my heart for you here for-”

“Actually I am pouring it for you. So…shhh.” Chanyeol laughs.

“That was still creepy.”

“It was by accident and for those years when you treated me like crap…you have some damn apologies to make, popular boy.”

“If you say so…”

 

 


	8. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recom: [ EXO-Lucky ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUguw6cJkjU)  
> enjoy:)

1 month later

 

“And this is what? Support group dinner for a prematurely balding person?” Kyungsoo asks while everyone else at the table is looking at him as he takes off his head the red beanie he was wearing.

“It looks like an egg!!” Baekhyun suddenly yells.

“What he means is that it suits you. And please don’t swear or make any obscene gestures. Jongin here is still small.” Jongdae says, lightly brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“It does?”

“Totally.” Sehun coughs.

“You’re making fun of me.” Kyungsoo says.

“Totally not.” Baekhyun grins. “I still love you like this.”

“I think Mr. Kyungsoo looks like a cool gangster like this.” Jongin says.

“Thank you. That’s an actual compliment.” Kyungsoo smiles. “Well, now let’s eat.” he says.

“If you say so.” Sehun mumbles.

“Missed your cooking.” Baekhyun says.

“Did you?”

“Totally.”

“It tastes great.” Chanyeol says, taking a bite from the hot stew, burning his tongue and spilling the rest of the liquid and meat in the spoon right on his cream pants. “Fuck!”

“You’re an idiot.” Baekhyun says.

“The door!!” Jongin yells, hitting the table with the knife.

The salt recipient falls down, scattering it everywhere.

“No yelling or talking at the table.” Jongdae says to the boy who starts pouting while the adult tries to clean the mess.

“It’s my giiiiirlfriend!!!!!” Sehun shouts. “I’m coming, babe!!!”

“He has a girlfriend?” Kyungsoo asks, still just staring at the boiled vegetables on his plate.

“Uhu. Are you just going to eat that?” Baekhyun points at the other’s plate.

“Yeah. Healthy food.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Gosh. It’s stupid.” he whispers.

“Everyone, this is Lisa.” Sehun says out of the blue and everyone at the table turns around to stare at the girl in the doorframe.

“Aren’t you that nanny?” Baekhyun yells.

“Oh…” she whispers.

“You know each other?!”

“I need to puke.” Kyungsoo says and runs towards the bathroom, causing his chair to fall on the floor.

“Is Mr. Kyungsoo puking?” Jongin asks.

“I’m going to check on him.” Baekhyun says.

“Hello! You still haven’t answered my question!” Sehun yells at him.

“Do you have a tissue?” Chanyeol asks.

 

the end~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head, this just unrolled like an actual scene from a movie, filled with noises and so much movement, with people talking over each other.  
> i feel like this ending fits the whole tone of this fanfic, especially because i wanted to gather all the characters for one last chapter, mostly to show that with all its shittiness, life goes on and sometimes, it's much better surrounded by the people that care about you.  
> so, yeah  
> hope you've enjoyed reading it  
> have a nice day or night:)
> 
> ps. i think i will write a couple of chanbaek one shots linked to this fanfic and make them a mini series:)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved:)


End file.
